Mixed Relations
by Lady Jiju
Summary: When her stepmother's cruelty goes too far Charity makes a break from her native Connecticut and into the unknowns of the frontier. Looking for a place to stay she is welcomed in the Davenport Homestead and takes interest in her new surroundings and the people who took her in, she believes there is more to them than they let on and the revolution may help. ConnorxOC T for situation
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed of any of it characters nor do I own the historical events in this story. BUT the things I do own is this story and the characters of my precious creation so THAR! XP

**A/N: Hello folks it is I the authoress here dropping some little information, this is a rewrite of a AC3 story I had originally thought of but due to a writer's block and how I didn't like the way it was going. So after brainstorming some ideas and possible plotlines I had a new and improved idea. Just a simple head's up this story will touch on some areas that may not be comfortable with some reader's you have been advised. Anyways on with the story.**

Prologue: Getting Away

_I'm leaving this home, she went too far this time and I can no longer tolerate her abuse. The insults, the name calling, and the physical contact she gives me I can no longer take it anymore, god how I wish to strike her shower her with the pain she gives me but I will not. No, I won't I'll just leave give her the slip make her even more angry that can't harm me anymore, but I will never forgive nor forget the cruelty Emily brought unto me just because of her own inner hatred and jealousy. All of this because I was born different something I could not help, something not my fault but makes it out to be well, not anymore for if I am lucky I can make the traveling caravan heading into the Massachusetts colony and set out from there. Perhaps I'll find work in a lady's home and forget about everything and everyone. Begin a new life where I won't have to deal with any kind of abuse ever again; yes this is for the best and what I deserve, though it will pain to be gone if father ever returned home but if I stay one day longer who knows if I will live to see tomorrow or…..have an unexpected gift to present. I can only pray that with this move things turn out positive…._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor its characters I also do not own the Historical events that will be in this story, I only own my characters, idea and imagination…..you CAN'T HAVE!

**A/N: oh my 2 follows and faves in one day I'm touched! So I know I'm doing well! Any who on with the story. **

Chapter 1: Into the Frontier

_17 July 1773_

_It has been some days now since I left Hartford and made it to the Massachusetts Colony, though it wasn't an easy one I had to do a lot of convincing of the caravan driver who wasn't too keen on a female companion. Though once I told him my situation minus some details he relented now here I am plucked away in the back of carriage going to who knows where but if it's away from cities, then any place will do._

Setting her journal aside allowing the page to dry, Charity laid back with a heavy sigh slightly pulling back the carriage's curtain to catch glimpse of the afternoon sky, she squinted a bit as the sun touched her face but also in thought because she could not recall the last time she was able to relax and be at ease.

_My…it's been awhile since I was able to just rest without having hands and swears hurtled at me, it feels nice, and I wonder how the witch is taking my departure? I'm sure she got a kick out of my piss off note! _Charity chuckled lightly to herself, curious at how long they have been on the rode she climbed her way to the driver to find out but also to poke fun at him to.

"Say, Mister Everett how long have we been on the road? And where exactly is it we are going? I hope you are not trying to lure me into a wicked trap." She said while poking him in the head.

Everett heaving a sigh turned answering, "We've been on the road fer about four hours' lass we're almost near the frontier got some stops ta make. Besides the only traps ye need ta watch fer is the ones set up by them Indians."

"Indians don't set traps for humans, unless some colonists were stupid enough to fall for them." Charity replied rolling her eyes.

"Regardless Indian country is no safe place for a little misses like ye self, not with them Iroquois eyes keeping watch."

"Maybe they are keeping watch because of constant colonial expansion; so of course they'd keep watch. This was their home first and we were the guests who overstayed our welcome."

At that response Everett halted the carriage facing Charity with hard yet concerned look, "If I were you madam I'd be careful to whom ye say that too, some may not take it kindly."

Meeting his stare with blank one herself, shrugged her shoulders while letting out a little scoff remarking, "As with other things."

Slipping back inside Charity settled herself down for a nap, while thinking about Everett's warning, _'not take it kindly?' I've already known unkindness and in the worst way so what difference does it make, I just spoke the truth whether he likes it or not._

With the rumble of the carriage, sleep overcame her at ease.

"…_..ity"_

"_Miss…"_

"_Charity!"_

"Little lass, wake up!" Everett quietly shouted as he shook her awake receiving a swift slap to his face, letting out a grunted yelp Charity's eyes shot opened in confusion as she registered what just happened.

"Mister Everett? Oh sir I am so sorry it's an instant reflex that comes when I'm woken up without warning. Speaking of which why _EXACTLY _did you wake me?" She asked with a scowl

Everett who was rubbing his reddened cheek motioned for her to the front of the carriage and with his other hand pointed up the road, at the end was a group of British troops inspecting other carriages and asking for papers.

"Don't know when they started this up, I 'ave traveled these fer the longest and never 'ave I seen a cart search before." He said with a shake of his head.

She too was surprised by the sudden need for inspections, especially out in the open road sure there were bandits but most drivers were able to handle them. Then she remembered the incident in Boston three years ago that saw three dead and others wounded, it caused quite unrest with some colonists that small rebel groups were forming. Perhaps this method was the crown's way of finding potential rebel suppliers.

"Don't worry Mister Everett; I'm sure this search won't after us since you are not staying long." She said reassuringly.

Everett eyeing the captain thought otherwise, "No I can't risk it, them seeing a young girl alone without a proper escort there'd be some questioning."

Veering from the trail he stopped the carriage with a heavy sigh he turned to Charity saying, "I'm sorry miss….but this is where I must let ye off."

Charity taken by surprised stared at the man in disbelief flaring up, "Let me off? Good god man you that afraid of what the captain may say, if that is the case tell I am your apprentice surely there's no harm in that?!"

"Girls do not take apprentice professions, saying you're my assistant will give grounds for more suspicion. I really am sorry miss but I have to let ye off here."

"And venture out into the woods by myself with who knows what prowling around, very chivalrous of you and a waste of 30 pounds too." She said with glare.

Giving sad but offended look Everett was staying true to his word even though the frontier was dangerous for girl, it was more perilous in keeping her with him and he has his own daughter to care for.

Rolling her eyes Charity knew it was pointless in trying to sway him, grabbing her bag she climbed out of the carriage feeling hard land for the first time in days. With graceful turn she gave Everett a mock curtsy meeting his gaze with and icy glare saying, "Thank you for your services Mister Everett, I hope you have a _safe_ journey."

With curt nod Everett pushed his carriage off in haste back to the road forgetting about the young passenger he left at the roadside.

Huffing Charity settled her bag around her shoulder and decided to take the path around the checkpoint that lead deeper and further to the other side of the frontier. Wondering what could be waiting deep within.

_I just don't believe this! He abandoned me an innocent girl on the side of the road because he was afraid of questions being raised. He could have told them I was his future bride to be and they wouldn't have pressed further, I mean it's not odd for an older man to have a young wife but beside the point he didn't have to leave me without telling me which way to go. Now here I am walking through this wild man's land tripping over rocks, running into wild animals, and getting scraps piled on top of the old ones. God's Blood I hate this!_

Trudging up a hill in huff while internally swearing to herself, Charity tripped on a rock falling on her stomach getting up with a scoff that fall made her add more reasons on her list to get at Mister Everett if she ever saw him again. Finally making it to the top there was a new and clearer path she could take without hassle, making a run to the path she heaved in a smell of fresh air and was about to hike on until a deep grunted voice called out…..

"Well well well, what 'ave were here?"

Turning her head in the voice's direction she was met by three men who were coming down the path and the looks on their face didn't seem as though they wanted to talk.

_Dear god….help me. _

**A/N: Oh boy…seems as though Cherry's got herself in a sticky situation wonder what will happen? You'll just have to find out in chapter 2! I've been working on this since Monday and I wasn't hoping to take that long but with a creative mind one cannot rush things, but I can most guarantee chapter 2 will be started this weekend I just have to work out plot lines and go from there. *I'm also keeping the fingers crossed my beloved laptop will be out of shop this weekend because once I have that back I can get the ball rolling!* And As always folks R&amp;R **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed and the same schtick but I do own the story and my characters so HA HA!

**A/N: Oh my hello again bring you lovelies another chapter of pure goodness, though sadly my beloved laptop is still held hostage so I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can but never fear my doves once I get this chapter out and my laptop back chances are I will try to update this story either weekly or biweekly. Anywho seems our little Charity is in a pinch wonder what will happen next…? *Warning following scenes will be tense***

Chapter 2: Perils of a Weary Damsel Pt.1

"My, my, my who would 'ave thought patrolling would 'ave its benefits in the end?"

As the three men came closer, the tallest one eyed Charity lasciviously. Catching his gaze she gave him the most disgusted glare which caused the man to chuckle without averting his gaze. Holding her ground she kept a calm face not once betraying an emotion even though she was shaking on the inside.

"What _benefit _you are implying? I wasn't lost therefore you found nothing." She said crossing her arms, getting a look she noticed they were British officers who seemed bored with their work and had nothing better to but bother a young girl.

The middle man who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward making a tsking sound leaned forward in her face smirking, "Oho, but on the contrary miss we have found something, a little rare bird with fire in her eyes." He said reaching out stroking her cheek.

Slapping his hand away in disgust Charity now visibly shaken began to back away glaring at the man for such an invasion of personal space.

"What the hell! Do you greet all ladies this way?! Is this a soldier's etiquette?" She asked fuming.

"Nay, not to all the ladies, unless they are prettyladies, then again you're quite the nice looking lady now isn't you? But if you are looking for a proper introduction, then my name is Thomas, this here is Ambrose, and over here is my mate William. Now why not be a sweetheart and tell us your name." Thomas said with a snicker.

Charity rolling her eyes coolly replied, "My name is something you'll never know and if you are trying to poke fun at me, I suggest you take the antics to a tavern whore who welcomes them."

Turning on her heel to leave she was suddenly pulled back as a pair of arms snaked its way around her arms and waist binding her. Struggling she turned to see Ambrose the one who leered at her earlier restricted her movement.

"What is this?! Let go of me right now!" She shouted, kicking and trying to pull herself free.

"Come now love, no need to be hostile we just want to have a little fun." William said with a smile.

"Well this isn't fun! This is not how you treat a lady."

"Aye, it isn't then again a half breed is not really a lady." Thomas said.

Ceasing her struggle Charity stared wide eyed at the man's remark even though she never mentioned it, the soldier was able to figure out who she was by merely looking at her. Seeing as now these men had more on their mind than just playing games. Feeling fear come she began to kick, scream, and yell in the hopes somebody would stop this.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

_I can't believe this! These men are wicked they dishonor the code of a soldier to the crown, I need to keep screaming or something if not they'll…no they can't and they won't. _She thought to herself while struggling to as hard as she and with each movement Ambrose held her tighter hoping to tire her out.

Seeing Thomas step toward her, spat at the ground which he stood furiously asking, "That's it then?! So you'll take the pleasure in assaulting a young girl?!"

"Nay, we'll take the pleasure in tasting a young girl, so why not share what's underneath that shirt." He said.

Reaching for her shirt he pulled on both sides causing two buttons to rip from their spot, catching sight of her bosom a flush began to overcome him with William blushing in the background. Shocked at how she was about to be exposed in moments gathered a sudden rush of strength and with her might crashed her foot into Thomas' manhood causing him to rear in pain. Watching him scream she felt Ambrose's grip on her loosen, using the opportunity Charity made a dash for the nearby field never bothering to notice one of her assailants on the ground.

Thomas who recovered a bit glanced up at a dumbstruck William who was looking at Ambrose lying on the ground and at his conquest getting away, cursing he shouted at him, "What the hell man?! Don't stand there go after the little bitch."

With a nod William took off after Charity who was already deep within the thickets of the field with one man on her trail.

Still in pain Thomas straightened himself up a little, looked at Ambrose who was still on the ground. Cursing kicked the man's side saying, "Get up you lout and help us!"

Holding his privates Thomas trudged into the field internally swearing at himself and the pain making a mental note to get revenge on the one who inflicted the pain. Leaving his comrade behind he failed to see the small pool of blood coming from the dead man's throat.

Unbeknownst to them a figure who was passing through stumbled upon the situation, catching wind of the girl's plight help give her a little escape. Hopping down from the trees the figured walked past Ambrose's body paying no heed his eyes focused instead on the field the three people ran into.

Taking out a sharp weapon, the hooded figure began to head in their direction…..

**A/N: Oh boy…..looks like those guys are in trouble but what will become of our lovely Charity can the field hide in time or is more trouble awaiting? Tune in next chapter to find out and as always R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. The only thing I own is the story and characters and so on! XP

**A/N: Hello again! My I'm up to 8 faces and 9 followers I just… I'm happy that people like this story! I will be honest, I did not intend to have the chapters split into 2 parts, but I figured why not leave people hanging and get them wondering y'know. Anywho, on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Perils of a Weary Damsel Pt.2

_Oh god….Oh god oh god! Why? Why did this have to happen, I wanted to avoid this, it's just like… shit! I can hear them coming behind me though far off I can hear them, I hope this field can shelter me, I just have to make it to the other side!_

Thinking to herself as she ran through the field, Charity paused to catch a breath and take in her current surroundings. It felt like hours since she ran into the field, saving herself from being violated, that she made a vow to never set foot back into the frontier without proper protection. In the distance she heard the sounds of her pursuers walking through the field pushing grain stalks aside in the hopes of finding her hidden in its embrace.

"William, did you find her yet?"

"No, sir, nothing I haven't found anything."

Swearing, Thomas moved further in the field pushing more stalks aside, calling back, "Well keep looking, the bitch couldn't have gotten far."

As William continued pushing back more stalks, he began to think what if they don't find the girl, the last thing they needed was for her shoot out the field in the arms of a higher officer relaying the things that happen. Severe consequences happened to those who dishonor the soldier's code, shaking his head continued moving further into the field hoping he find the girl. Horrified at the men's conversation Charity quickened her pace to get some distance from them, believing herself safe at the moment sank to her knees letting the tears she kept inside fall without her making a sound.

Thinking to herself, _Please….someone help me?_

Meanwhile the hooded figure who followed after watched them silently, as the men engaged in a game of cat and mouse keeping an eye out for the trapped mouse, focused on the cats waiting for the moment to strike.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in a huddled position, Charity turned her head about listening for the sounds of her pursuers' footsteps before she made the next move. Hearing the footsteps fade away from her position, she slowly rose up from her spot and took a quickened pace forward that slowly turned a run. Continuing forward, staring straight ahead, a strange feeling crept up on her as though she was being watched, from the corner of her eye, she believed there was a person standing there looking at her. Frightened Charity stopped where she was turning in the direction of the figure only to be greeted with an empty space. Curious, she walked over to the spot pushing grain stalks down.

'That's strange… I could have sworn I saw someone standing right _here _or maybe I was seeing things.' She said to herself. But it did seem strange that one minute someone or _something _was the next it was gone.

Circling around the empty spot she began to inspect the area, hoping to find some clues as what she saw. Distracted, she failed to hear the sounds of footsteps coming towards her.

Engulfed by two arms, Charity was dragged away from the field with one hand trying to cover her mouth. Struggling against her attacker, she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Let go of me! I won't let you take me!"

William, who was equally struggling with her, held his grip replying, "I think not love, you put my friend and fellow soldier in pain, I believe he is allowed compensation for what you did." Lifting her in the air he began to take back her into the field where danger awaited.

After being dragged back into the bowels of the field Charity was cursing herself internally for just being distracted by a shadow, not willing to give up she used her hands to beat William's grip from her.

Admiring her spirit, William let out a chuckle for the girl had spunk most women would have given up by now and accept it, except this girl he figured she wasn't going to go down without a fight and it excited him even more.

Stopping at a spot deep in the field, William looked down at the girl still trying to break free and thought to himself, _Why does Tom get to have all the fun? He's not here yet and it gives plenty of time to get her warmed up to him….so I'll have my play until he comes._

Throwing her down on the ground he stood over her with a smirk on his face saying, "Well, until Tom gets here, why don't you and _I _get better acquainted."

Feeling his weight on top of her, Charity began to panic every alarm in her body going off, she tried to claw his face, but one of William's hands restrained the both of hers as he used his other to get a feel around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO DON'T HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! GET HIM OFF ME PLEASE!" Charity shouted, only to be silenced by his free hand striking her in the face. Dazed, she could feel her legs being parted and her trousers precariously sliding down to where it will be over in a matter of seconds.

Tears in her eyes, she knew this was it, she had been so careful always monitoring her surroundings and watchful of whom was on the road. She began to curse herself and mostly Everett, she swore she would get her revenge on him for leaving her alone to this fate.

"P..please don't I beg you don't." She pleaded.

Stroking her head William cooed, "There now, it'll all be over, it'll all be-."

Hearing a shot ring out, Charity snapped back to reality as she felt a great weight roll off her turning she saw William lying next to her staring into the sky as his tunic turned a crimson shade. Looking in the direction of the gunshot to her shock it was the shadow she saw who turned out to be a person heading in her direction, fearing he's with the redcoats, struggled to her feet pulling up her pants dashed off into the opposite direction.

The man stared as the girl ran off, though expressionless, he felt sorry for her, but knew he had to find her before that other red coat does.

As Charity ran she couldn't believe that someone else there, and her mind wasn't tricking her, but whoever he was she was glad he showed up when he did, now her only task is to get out the field and get to help. Feeling a rush, she stumbled placing a hand to her head where William struck feeling dizzy she slumped to the ground.

_Ugh…my head hurts, damned man struck me too hard if I just relax a bit I can gather my strength and..and…what is that sound? _She thought as some footsteps crunched its way towards her.

Lifting her head, she came face to face with the man who started all this looking down her with a glare pointing his pistol.

"You…you've put me in a lot of pain just to find you, damned wench. Couldn't let us have some fun had to be stubborn and send us on a while goose chase, but that all ends now." Thomas said.

Still feeling the pain in her head Charity could only glare as Thomas took an aim at her head, though she was scared she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

'_So this is it… this is how I will die over what some men not having their way with me? If that's the case so be it then. Mother, I will be joining you soon.' _Charity thought as she closed her eyes.

As Thomas was ready to pull the trigger and end her life, he was pulled by a great force that had him landing on his back. Glaring, he came face to face with a hooded man giving him the most menacing glare as he stood in front of Charity holding an elaborate ax.

Fuming Thomas got to his feet pointing his sword at the man shouting, "You dare to interfere with my dealings with this girl? Then you both shall share the same fate."

Charging, the two men dueled each of equal strength except the hooded man had more composure to his steps and attacks, with Thomas grunting and becoming more frustrated as his sword couldn't make contact. Opening her eyes, Charity saw the two men dueling each other with the mystery man not having any trouble fighting the red coat, seeing this as her chance for one last escape. Gathering her strength she slowly pulled herself to her feet, keeping an eye on the fighting men.

'_Alright, they're busy at odds with each other then I can slip out and get away, though this is a devil's chance I'm not going wait for the victor to decide my fate.' _She thought to herself. Looking to her left, then back to the two men fighting Charity made a dash telling herself to run and not look back.

Thomas, who saw her make an escape swore internally raised his pistol saying,"Oh no you don't!" Releasing a shot as he was stabbed by his opponent it struck Charity. As she went down the hooded man finished Thomas off with a quick slash ending him, sheathing his sword the man ran over to the girl who wasn't moving, making quiet groans.

Looking at the shadow looming over her, she could make out some eyes underneath the hood as the man kneeled next to her saying, "Hold on."

Breathing a heavy sigh, everything faded to black.

**A/N: Oh dear…. poor Cherry just when she thinks it's over, but now that 'hero' has arrived what will happen? Will she make it or face a bigger issue we will just have to wait and see! *Special Note To readers* my lovelies, I am SO SORRY for the late update and I know alot of you were waiting for it, I blame school and myself since I didn't want it to be this long for an update but with classes and writer's block stealing me I haven't been able to update. Plus had to make some changes to this chapter a whole lot since I wanted to speed this up and not linger on bringing Connor. Guarantee the ball will be rolling, but since it is midterm month updates will most likely be biweekly until thanksgiving break, but no worries already have 3 chpts laid out and another AC one to debut! So as always R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do not own Assassin's Creed or its characters nor do I own historical events….. though that would be AWESOME!

**A/N: Hello again doves the authoress is back again with more of Charity and her journey where she's out of the frying pan and into the fire….perhaps and just how will she react to the man who saved her? One can wonder anyway ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: New Home, Strange Faces:

"…. I need to remove the bullet…"

"…. Looks bad…"

"… There will be pain Connor hold her down…"

Feeling a sharp pain, Charity shot up screaming in agony to a room filled with blurry faces,"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!" Waving her hands around, hoping to push back whom or what was hurting her.

Feeling some hands and unknown words calm and coax her down, Charity could vaguely make out that one of the blurry figures sported a hood looking at him she felt certain it was the same hooded person who came to her rescue in the field. Before a deep sleep came, she could hear one of the blurs voices speak out in monotone, yet calm voice….

"I was able to stop them before they….."

She felt sleep ease her pain.

'_Hmm? Where am I? This looks like home, I'm back in Hartford so that means I was dreaming and I never left. Waits that humming sound?'_

_Getting up to follow the sound, Charity found herself in the kitchen where a woman stood with her back towards her humming a soft tune. Looking at the woman she felt a sense of familiarity that she couldn't put her finger on, but said the one word that was so foreign yet right. _

"_Mother? Mother is that you? Oh, how I missed you so much!" _

_Making her way to her 'mother' Charity reached out, turning her around to face her, instead of seeing her mother, she was greeted with an image of William who looked at her in a leering manner reaching for her. _

"_Well. Now that we're alone, I can now have my just dos my sweet!" He said with a vicious laugh as shadowy arms engulfing her._

_Putting her hands in front, Charity began to scream as shadows overcame her,"No, no no no no no no no no-…!"_

"Nooooooooooo!" She called out sitting straight up. Feeling a sharp pain coming from her back, Charity out a small gasp clutching her wound gently.

_Just….just a dream rather a bloody nightmare, but it felt so real mother was there does that mean I was almost dead? _ She thought to herself.

Coming out her thoughts, she realized that she was in a new place and it wasn't the corn field. What was worse Charity couldn't recall how she got here, scanning the room it appeared to be someone's bedroom who's décor favored the outdoors. Slowly turning to the side, she eased off the bed to explore the room further, feeling a little wobbly she held on to the bed's side walking along it to gain better balance.

"Alright Chary, easy baby steps one foot at a time, that's it, easy does it, don't lose those walking skills." She said to herself. Feeling confident she could walk on her own, she let go of the bed and began to walk around the room. Breathing a sigh of relief and renewed confidence she was about to take a better look around the room, until a slight draft caught her attention, causing her to look down.

_God's Blood! I'm exposed! You mean to say I'm lying here in this room for who knows how long with not only a bullet wound, but nearly naked?! That means someone has undressed me exposing my bosom, and I couldn't defend myself. It's bad enough I was almost raped... now this oh, there is hell to pay! _She scolded herself.

Standing there in a fury a rocking chair caught her eye, heading towards it revealed what appeared to be a silk chemise laid out. Taking it with curious interest, she proceeded to change out of her breeches and slip the chemise on. Feeling the fabric against her skin, Charity realized it has been quite a while since she wore ladies clothing. Breathing a little sigh the chemise felt smooth and smelled nice, shifting her hip to the side, she was a little puzzled, why would someone leave clothing out as if they _KNEW _she was going to put it on.

_Hmm, I think it's time I make myself known to whomever lives here, they might be worried. But not without some exploring. _She thought with a mischievous smile.

Making her way towards the door, placed a cautious hand on the knob, opened it without so much as a creak, stepping out to the hall, Charity made a note the owner knew how to keep a well furnished home seeing what appeared to be a study, she walked into the room to get a better look. Giving a small whistle she admired the china cabinet filled with decorated plates, but it was a small table covered with newspapers that grabbed her curiosity; picking up an article she saw it spoke of the massacre three years ago in Boston. She recalled how everyone spoke of how it all was caused by at first a native until it was discovered that a foolish colonist started it. Though it was old news how the paper was laid out looked as if someone was investigating it further, shaking her head she put the paper down and exited the room.

As she neared the top of the staircase a familiar sight caught her eye, it was the same hooded figure that saved her from those red coats feeling a little leap of joy she hurried down the stairs to catch up the figure and thank him or her properly. Entering the foyer, she lost sight of the person popping into the dining room, then into the living room. Frowning as she was just about to exit the house when voices echoed in her ears.

"I brought some farmers here to the Homestead, I believe they can help out with providing food for the people, help with some profit, and give them a fresh start after the British destroyed their farm."

"Ah, seems as though you're helping the people nowadays from the British, first the girl and now farmers, speaking of which any sign from our little guest?"

"No, I checked on her earlier, but she was still unconscious, it has been almost two weeks surprised she lasted this long."

"Well, my boy, it's all about will and in her case she has a lot of will that means she has strength and determination, I can't wait to see how she is when she wakes."

Creeping slowly it seemed as though the two voices were speaking of her, which Charity realized were two men, slapping her head, she was in a home belonging to men and she a young girl was here unchaperoned, if her grandmother was alive she would have fainted at the lack of etiquette. But more importantly was the fact she was out of it for two weeks yet she still survived, even when one doubting she would make it. Hugging the wall she heard the voices drift from out the room they were in towards the dining room, not wanting to miss out on whatever it is they were going to say she slunk into the kitchen still keeping herself out of sight.

"Anyway, I went back to Boston and the people are still upset about the Tea Act that was recently made there is talk of boycotting, but nothing else, I think they might be behind it."

"Mmm, perhaps we'll just have to wait and see, anyway I think it's time we recorded the sales and profit we made from that Everette who stopped by the other day."

Gripping the wall at the sound of his name Charity gritted her teeth, releasing a soft hiss for it was the same man who abandoned her out of fear of arrest and left her there to be assaulted and wounded, by those rotten soldiers. She wanted him to pay and yet missed her chance, though now she's awake, she was going to make sure he pays. Feeling and hearing a rumble in her stomach, she felt hungry seeing some bread and jam decided make a little snack, biting into the bread she was enjoying her treat until a husky voice called out.

"Well, well it seems our guest has awakened and made her snack." The man said with a chuckle.

Jumping, Charity turned to face an older man of dark complexion smiling at her with a piece of bread in her mouth and cheese in one hand, blushing, she looked at him with wide eyes saying, "Mim, forry."

The old man put his hand up giving his consent for her to keep the snack she found, waving his hand motioned her to come follow him place a hand on her back, but away from her wound saying, "Well then now that you are awake, I believe it is time we all get better acquainted."

Leading, the girl in the living room, she swallowed the last bits of the bread where she caught sight of a hunched over figure with a hood, the man who saved her appeared to be busy with something taking a seat behind him, the older man took another next to her. Settling himself, let out a cough catching the younger man's attention, pointing in her direction. Charity finally seeing the man's face for the first time was dumbstruck.

_Oh my word…he's handsome and looks around my age, perhaps a year or two older than me, plus he looks nothing like the other colonists, maybe he's not from here. Besides that, this young man was the one who saved me. _She thought.

The younger man who settled on the desk with his arms folded, looked at Charity with concern spoke first, "How are you feeling? You were out for two weeks after the doctor tended the wound."

Placing a hand on her bandaged back replied,"I'm fine, thank you, though it still hurts, but most importantly, I want to thank you for saving me from those men. If you hadn't come well, let's just say a bullet wound would have been welcomed."

Nodding his head in agreement the younger man turned to the older one who was listening clearing his throat, "Well then I for one am just glad that in the end you made it out alright, young lady and I do believe that introductions are in order. Why don't I start I'm Achilles."

Giving a smile Charity nodded a greeting toward him, looking at the other she saw him shift from his spot returned her gaze saying, "My name is Connor."

Seeing as how it was her turn, she straightened up, "And my name is Charity it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, I think Miss Charity should explain why a young girl like herself was out wandering around alone?" Achilles asked.

Letting out a huff, she was hoping no one would ask _that _question, yet it couldn't be helped though she wasn't going to give away all details that easily. At the most she would be vague if not a lie just so they wouldn't pry.

"Wow,getting straight to the point, well first off I didn't count on wandering around the frontier alone. I was actually on merchant's wagon coming from Hartford when the driver who shall be nameless, was afraid of being questioned by the checkpoint officers of having a female companion. Anyways the true reason of me being on my own is that my…mother recently died and since I had no where else to go I left Hartford hoping to start a new beginning." She explained.

Achilles and Connor exchange glances with each other making her feel nervous as though they could tell she was being vague with her story and the last thing she needed was for them to pry the whole story. Still she sat in her spot facing them, keeping a straight face.

Connor, who had listened to her story was not convinced asked,"Even if you did leave home, do you have any plan on where to go? Let alone a way to provide your needs?"

"Well of course I do, I would find work in a lady's house as her maid, perhaps get a referral to become a companion to a noble woman over in England. Travel and make a new home for myself away from the colonies." She said looking at Connor with an annoyed face.

Achilles, who seemed impressed with her story and plans believed she was serious about seeing it through. But in her current state and most likely lack of funds that idea may have to be put on hold," Well, miss it seems you have a goal to see through. Though with the current situation, I'm afraid you may have put that on hold."

Charity who stared at the old man didn't quite catch what he meant by putting her plans 'on hold', she needed to keep moving to stay near the frontier was the last thing she wanted.

"Sir, I'm not sure I follow what you mean about putting my plans on hold, if you are trying to say that I should give up that won't do I have no desire to stay here. The only reason I'm here is because of an unfortunate situation that could have been avoided, I really am grateful for to you both for helping me these past two weeks but I must be going." She said.

"Do you honestly believe that if I was to let you go off now on your own with an injured back, that cheese in your hand, and no sense of direction of where to go that the same thing won't happen again. But this time your attacker may be successful?" He asked.

Charity looked down, for Achilles was right if she did leave now there was a high possibility she could be assaulted again or worse mauled by wild creatures, and she had no idea as where her belongings could be no doubt left in the field. Rubbing her head she knew it was dumb to ask since she already knew the answer, but she figured she may as well ask.

"Well, Achilles….what do you propose I do then?" She asked giving him a smirk.

With a twinkle in his eye, he already knew he was going to like her replied with a smirk also, "Stay with us until you are well, then after you can decide on what you want to do."

Nodding her agreement, she would stay until she is well and during that time, maybe just _maybe_ she could find something here that could convince her to stay. Except she wasn't making any promises, getting up she looked at her two new housemates then around the room musing this place needed a lady's touch.

"Very well, seems like a fair enough deal and not to sound rude, but this place could also you a lady's touch and then some. Since I saw to the needs of my previous home, so chores is nothing new oh and I do like to keep things tidy so please try not to make any messes understood?" Charity asked shooting both men a playful glare.

Standing from his chair and exiting the room Achilles waved his hand of agreement with Connor tailing behind him, for he began to wonder what he and the old got themselves into now that they acquired a new boarder.

"Are you sure this is fine? With her here will she not be in the way of our line of work?" He whispered.

"Only if you let her, besides my days in that field is over I only give advice when needed. It's your work you set your boundaries she already gave her's." Achilles whispered back.

Connor turned towards Charity who was moving the chairs back into their spots already muttering to herself of what needs to be clean and so on. Coughing, he caught her attention who turned to face him raising an eyebrow.

"If you are going to clean the basement is off limits." He said

"Why?"

Surprised, he didn't expect her to ask why he figured she would take his request and move on, seeing the questioning look on her face, Connor knew she wouldn't let him off easily he answered, "It just is, and you need not to worry about it being clean."

"Well, that's not a good enough reason." Charity retorted.

_Who the HELL does he think he is?! Really giving telling me what I can't clean, honestly men can be annoying sometimes. Perhaps it was fate I came here._

"I need not to give you a reason why, just respect my wishes and not clean the basement, end of discussion." Connor said with annoyance.

Rolling her eyes, she threw her hands in the air signaling her ok, she did not want to stand here and bicker. This Connor was acting like a brat, and she wasn't going to pry for questioning him further may result in him stamping his foot like a child. She had no plans to oblige that, watching him leave the room a thought crossed her mind that she neglected to ask. Catching up to him in the foyer there was something she needed to know.

"Who was it that undressed me before I came too?" Charity asked.

Not looking back, Connor exited the house, replying, " I did." And closed the door.

Charity stood there with her jaw dropped.

**Whew! Another chapter done! Now that she made it Charity's new life is about to begin….or did it?**

**A/N: I apologize for the late update seems school would not let me go back to this chapter, but now that I'm on break I'll be able to put chapter out a pace. I also apologize if it's long for my first time writing a looong chapter in a while I hope its not to boring. I guarantee next chapter will get the course rolling . And that last part though short was just a small intro to Charity and Connor's relationship perhaps we'll see more. Tune in next time and as always R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed nor do I own the events that happened pre revolution, but if I did the sons of liberty would have dumped tea in STYLE! What I do own is this story and my original characters.

**A/N: Hello again lovelies and a Happy Spring to you all! Forgive me for the long overdue update some issues arose, nor was I feeling too well, so I wasn't in a happy place at the moment still recovering but decided to write to pass the time. Anyways, I'm getting things rolling and we will see Charity become active with her suspicions with Connor thus bring the excitement of their relation in motion. Anywhoz on with the story!**

Chapter 5: Suspicion and Surprises

_16 November 1773_

_It's me again, sorry I haven't written in here for a while a lot of things have happened since my arrival to the Davenport Homestead. Though it was supposed to be temporary, Master Achilles convinced me into staying seems he admires the fact a female presence has made its way to his home once again. I for one was hoping he would talk me into staying, I have met wonderful people here who seems grateful to get a second chance at life, after losing their previous homes to the British or other misfortunes. I really have become attached to Warren and Prudence the farmers here, they are very nice and it seemed they didn't mind my mixed background which in reality made me glad….I always worried about how others thought about it. Anyways, things here are quite relaxing though I'm having a frustrating time with a certain young man named Connor. He's alright, but it's just ugh..how do I put it stubborn, whenever I do my cleaning he's always watching me making sure I don't go near the basement. Whatever the boy is hiding its certain that NOBODY save for himself and Achilles know about it, but one day for sure I will know and will definitely want an explanation._

_-Charity_

Closing her book, she settled at her writing desk releasing a sigh as she thought about how fast events occurred during her time here, that it was hard to believe that all this, new home room and start to life came to be from near miss assault. Looking around towards the window, she could see traces of night fade into the morning. Standing up from her chair she was about to head out the room when a strange sound caught her attention, curious, she blew out her candle and crept towards the window, not wanting to be seen she crouched down peeking out. Below she made out a figure with a hood looking closer she realized it was Connor, but it seemed he was leaving who knows where but why so early in the morning? "Hmm, what could he be going off in _this _early?" She asked her, in fact, thinking about it deeper she recalled certain times when he would disappear either during the day but also at night. Whenever she would inquire Achilles would be quick to speak about something else, shaking her head it wouldn't do much to dwell on it now…but made a mental note to look further into it later.

xxxxxx

It was late into the morning by the time Connor returned looking stone faced as usual, if he was even tired, his face nor body gave it away. As he came pacing into the dining room, Charity had already left a plate of food out for him and was just cleaning up her and Achilles' spots. The old man had already left his spot and was tending to other things, coming back, she watched Connor closely, trying to see if there was clues or whatever that would give away where he's been.

Sensing her eyes on him, he looked up from the plate asking,"What is it? Is something the matter or wrong, you have to stare at me while I try to eat?"

Charity who kept a blank face replied,"Oh..I was staring? I apologize, it's just the strangest thing happened, I swear early this morning I strange fellow dash away from the house in a rush. I believed it to be a potential robber, until I saw he was sporting a new fashion, a hood. Now then doesn't that sound strange?" Looking him over she felt sure he was baited would no doubt have to explain himself.

After finishing the last bite of his food, and wiping his mouth, Connor returned the girl's gaze, rolling his eyes a trait he happened to pick up in Boston, stood from his chair, grabbed his plate saying,"Though I do not know why you find it amusing to spy on others on others in their private time but, I am _not _amused. Charity, I value you as a kind person and understand the strange curiosity colonists have on others, but I will not tolerate your intrusion on my current or private affairs. A word of advice I believe you know…butt out."

Jaw dropped at his comment and fuming, she slapped her hand on the table raising her voice loud enough for them to hear,"I will not _butt out_ as you say, you have been doing this ever **since **I arrived here. You always go off for odd hours of the day and the only time you're ever around is when it's breakfast or dinner, or when you're helping the homestead residents with little chores. And when I ask, the subject is either changed or my question is ignored completely, not to mention the thing with the basement." Crossing her arms, she let out a slow breath to regain her composure for snapping out like that is unlike her.

Connor, who was unfazed by her outburst, kept his stare and monotone voice steady,"Well, perhaps the reason you do not know is perhaps what I do doesn't concern nor is it any of your business." Taking his plate into the kitchen, he returned adding,"Besides, you are one to talk about questioning others and their affairs, when you yourself have things you do not want others to know. That is right, I knew you were not truthful with telling Achilles your story, but unlike you I did not pry in a business that was not my concern. Now you excuse me."e

Leaving her standing in the room, he departed into the basement shutting the door, Charity who was aghast at the fact he knew she was hiding more that she let on yet out of respect for her didn't press or engage her in the whole truth. Still, as much as she wanted to let it go, a nagging feeling just at at her that she needed to dig deeper, turning on her heel to leave figured she wouldn't find what she wanted there.

xxxxxx

Walking around the homestead she thought to herself, that she needed to find out what Connor's deal was, she thought of asking Godfrey and Terry…. but those two had a habit of going off on a whole new different story. Their wives were no help also since they may take it as a chance to play matchmaker.

_Hmm, who else could I ask about Connor without it being taken the wrong way? _She thought, then it hit her, Prudence and Warren! That's right, they arrived here after she did, if anything they can tell her something on him. Heading towards their farm she could see Prudence's figure putting loaves of bread in the oven, smiling, she admired the fact that the woman had her own trade and land without having to be owned by someone. Waving to the woman Charity hurried of over to her.

Prudence, who spotted the girl smiled down at her,"Hello Charity, how are you? Today is busy, busy, but for you I can make an exception. So tell me, what brings you by?"

Charity who caught her breath straightened herself up saying,"Well, I never had the chance to ask since I was unconscious at the time, but how did you and Warren meet Connor? How did that come to be?"

Prudence,who listened to her question paused, her bread making, and tilted her head to the side as she dug deep to recall the memory before answering,"Ah, It seems like yesterday, Warren and I used to have a farm back in the frontier and we grew all sorts of plants and raised many animals. Well anyways at that time we used to give a percentage of our produce to the crown and keep what was left for us to survive on, well anyways it seems the crown wanted more and demanded a higher percentage of our produce where we wouldn't have anything to live on. Warren brave man he is refused and the result the soldiers scorched our lands and killed our livestock, then they turned their attention on us and started beating him up. That was when he came, like an angel from the sky, Connor just showed up and fought off the men who had terrorized us. From the way he fended off those men seemed he had some training, good training if you ask me, well after the soldiers either ran or died, he told us about this place and brought Warren and me here to have a second chance. We have been grateful ever since. "

Listening to her recount her tale she couldn't help but feel bad for what they went through, it seemed lately that a lot of British soldiers were terrorizing the people rather that keep the peace. Her attack was proof of that, but hearing Prudence's story, it was clear he did do a lot of travel around the frontier, but knew he didn't spend all his time saving wronged colonists. No, there was still more that needed to be found and Charity wasn't going to give up.

"Well, Prudence I thank you for sharing your story with me, and I'm sure you have many other things to do. If you'll excuse I'll be off." Waving farewell she turned and headed back down the path towards the main road everyone took.

Processing what she was told, Charity still wanted more, but part of her was plagued by what Connor said earlier. Maybe it was none of her business and she pries into his private life just seemed rude, especially when he held no desire to pry into hers. Call it being nosy, but she can't help but feel that _maybe_ she could be of some use, help him out when he needed. Charity didn't want to forever be regulated to housework, there's a reason as to why she's here and she was never one to back down from destiny.

Ceasing her walk as she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps speeding towards her, but felt the colliding of a body into hers, letting out a shriek she fell over along with whatever it was landing on top of her. Having flashbacks of Williams assault she started pounding and waving her hands around determined to get whomever off her,"Get off me this instant! Get off me!"

As the figure cowered over putting his hands up for protection called to the girl,"Miss, miss, miss, please steady your hand I mean no harm! I was in a rush and too late to react when we collided, I must deliver a letter of the utmost urgency!"

Charity stopping her hitting looked down at the man who was now curled in a ball shielding himself, letting out an annoyed sigh, she stood up, placing hands on her hips, saying,"Well If that was the case you could have called out. Anyways, you claim to have to deliver a letter if you tell me whom I can perhaps point you to their living area."

The man standing up, pulled out an envelope,"This letter…is from Martha's vineyard I was told to deliver it to Robert Faulkner to pass on to his captain a young hooded foreign man."

Blinking it took her a moment to realize whom he meant, shaking her head stuck out a hand,"Well, here pass it to me, I happen to know the hooded man and see that he gets it."

The man looking at her made a face that he seemed unsure she would do it, or rather he could trust her. Rolling her eyes Charity stuck her hand forcefully, towards him snapping," Oh come on man, I may be a female but I do know the meaning of private! I won't read it, I swear on my mother's soul."

The man looking at the letter, then to her knew it would be better if he brought it, but wanting to head back to the tavern and his friends in Confield, well why not give it to her. Shrugging passed it along to her as he turned on his head running up the hill leading back to the open field. Watching him go off looked down at the envelope raised an eyebrow, thinking to herself, _What would someone at Martha's Vineyard want with Connor?_

Shrugging, she promised she wasn't going to read and decided to let Connor know that she wouldn't invade in his privacy anymore. Heading up the path with the letter tucked in her hand, she hoped he would be there so that she could relay the news to him, and go about her normal business and he to his.

xxxxxxx

Stepping into the house, she looked at the clock and saw it was almost lunch time, knowing she needed to get started, she first had to give this letter to Connor, searching around the house seemed there was no sign of life. Confused, she looked to the front and saw the carriage there so that meant nobody went into town, going room to room she called out,"Achilles, Connor! Are you around?" Hearing no answer she wondered where they could be. Hitting the letter in the palm of as she stood in the foyer, knew it wasn't like Achilles to be away this long, especially at his age, he would be home at this time. Sighing in defeat, she guessed her search would have to wait, pushing the letter in her pocket started heading to the kitchen when something caught her eye.

Looking she spotted a candle that unlike its twin was out, but also a little dusty, wanting to clean it, tried pulling it off as she did its candle holder leaned back back a little. Worried that she may broken it turned to leave when she heard a small 'click' behind her, turning she saw that the basement door had suddenly opened, how she'll have to figure out another time. Creeping closer all sorts of feeling and thoughts course through her head along with the pounding of her heart, mentally she was cursing herself since she decided not to pry into whatever it is he does. Yet here in front of her the answer she wanted was winking in her face, knowing full and well this was breaking one of his rules, she figured it wasn't her fault it was Connor's for not being here. Though it would give her an excuse to leave the letter and dash out without anyone knowing, nodding and taking breath Charity started heading down the stairs….

**Oh my! Seems as though our lovely girl has found the basement and breaking Connor's rule. But how will he take it? What will she find….and will it be worth the consequences? Just have to fine out next chapter!**

**A/N: My lovelies once again I apologize for the long wait I'm sure some of you are probably doing voodoo dolls of me as revenge for not updating for so long! So I will share this, I'm feeling better after my issues I have a new job now but as for publishing chapters they will come every other week that I'm certain of…..plus gotta replay or watch walkthroughs or cutscenes of AC3 to get that noggin going again! lol well see you all next chapter and as always R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 6

6248

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed nor the events of leading to revolutionary war. So bye!

**A/N: Hello lovelies hope everyone is swell! Well here we are again with Charity's adventures, now that she has gone into the basement what will she find….or rather how will our Mohawk hottie react. Anywho on with the story.**

Chapter 6: Secret's Out:

Going down each step, Charity felt her heart pound each time she hit a landing, she knew full and well she was breaking Connor's number one rule, and that was to stay out of the basement. Though couldn't blame her, she wanted to know what was so secret, not to mention the letter that was sitting in her apron pocket that… this was an opportunity she was going to take. But it still filled her with worry, not from how Connor would react, that she could handle, rather what she would find. She prayed it wasn't something shady though from what Prudence had told her and how Achilles welcomed her so easily into his home, that didn't seem the case but as the goes appearances can be deceiving.

Feeling her foot make a clump with each landing, she was mentally calming her already racked mind, '_Calm down Charity, just be calm take it one step at a time. Place one foot forwards after the other you're almost there, no time to clam up now not when so close. Just do what you had thought out to place the letter there and leave.'_

Making it to the last landing finally inside, Charity sighed a deep breath as she now regained her composure, turning her head slowly she scanned the surroundings of the room that the items contained made her gasp out loud. Inside was a small display of weapons arranged in an order according to the its type that the girl mused could supply a _very _small army. Walking further around, she spotted some firearms picking up a small flintlock gun weighed it in her hand, though small it had some weight to it, but manageable.

Looking it over she thought to herself, '_What on earth is going on? Guns, swords, even axes?! Things like these would certainly not be among the items belonging to an elderly man let alone, a young one without it causing some eye raising from the red coats. Anyways, what is it, indeed they are hiding?'_

Placing the pistol back on its spot Charity knew that she was treading on some thin ice, feeling the need to leave, she was about to leave when a light from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning, she noticed a small table strewn with paper around it, creeping close she pushed them aside, looking closer she stumbled upon some pieces of what looked like to be pages from a Masonic book or files talking about tunnel's and good character she remembered her father used to keep lying around until he started picking up after himself. Going further, her green eyes scanned, cut outs from various newspapers ranging from colonist's complaints on new bills to more about the Boston Massacre to even the wretched Tea Act. Shaking her head and feeling that uneasy heartbeat going again, she really needed to go, but a certain old, but worn book caught her eye, picking it up it bore the title: **Templars and Assassins: Mini History**

"Templars, Assassins? What are they?" She said to herself, reading it over the book spat out stories, of times and events that happened long ago. But also certain passages contained other stories… stories that had nothing to do with history, but sounded like they belonged to fairy tales. Though one passage that caught her attention the most was it talked about artifacts known as the 'Pieces of Eden' that is said to control the power and the will of man. Unsure and skeptical Charity closed the book calling it nonsense except her mind began to race what if it wasn't? Shaking her head, she held on to the book still, backing away, she knew **NOW **it was time to go, she was prying into too much. Taking a last look she was about to leave when saw an arranged set of framed pictures on the wall, she hadn't noticed those since she was preoccupied with the table and the papers. Though skimming over, there were names that matched the photos, pictures of men who we a part of something, going closer to one picture particular where she recognized a face.

"Wait, that looks like-." Before she says anymore or see the name, a voice cut her off, causing her to turn.

"What are _**YOU **_doing down here?" Standing in front of her with his hood still on but could see and hear the anger in his voice and face, was none other than Connor. What was worse, he had his tomahawk out.

"Oh god….." Was all Charity could say.

**Well, she finally made her way to basement, thus breaking rule numero UNO and seems Connor not too happy….but what else will he say when she starts asking questions and who's face did Charity recognize? Just have to tune in and see the next chapter!**

**A/N: Hello folks, sorry for the slow updates but one can never rush a fanfic right, right? Anywhoz I didn't mean for it to be short but, I didn't want to drag on either. I know some of ya'll are going to say there's no book on Templar-assassin's war and hoopla but I wanted to add a spice and get Charity's mind going and let her get a little understanding when it's all explained. Anyways my lovelies until next stay golden and as always R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed nor the American history is mine. All I own is this story and the characters so meh!

**A/N: Hello dearies me the authoress again bringing in another eventful chapter! Last left off Charity has made it into the basement and discovered a little of Connor's going on, not to mention she recognized a picture from the wall of the Templars. Alas, she was discovered by the hooded hottie who is not too happy, wonder what will happen and what change will occur for Charity? Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 7: A Change of Life:

"_Oh god….."_

Staring wide eyed in horror, Charity could see Connor looking at him with his weapon in hand, wearing a look that knew she broke his trust. Gulping hard she held her ground as her heart was beating so hard she, was certain he could hear it.

Connor held his glare on her spoke slowly,"What are you doing down here? You should not be down here."

"I… I…. I know, but I was going to fix a crooked candle and the door just opened… I don't know how. Plus, I was just going to put a letter here and leave." Charity replied. Still frightened she maintained her position in the spot not moving since she might soil her pants with just one movement.

Connor going closer spotted she was looking at his tomahawk, muttering a curse to himself, sheathed his weapon as he went near her. She came up to his chest so when he stared down into those green eyes of hers, she didn't have to strain just to see him. Still, he hadn't expected she would venture into the room, no that was a lie, he knew she would find out one since she was aggressive with her questioning. But it still didn't change the fact that she entered when he specifically said not to come thus poking her nose into things that don't concern her.

Seeing she was holding one of the books that Achilles had given him, he said in a hard voice,"Put the book down."

Looking down at her hands, she had forgotten that it was still in her hands, staring at him with a determined face shook her head, replying,"I'm not putting it down."

Sucking his teeth, Connor slowly released a breath not really in the mood for childish games and antics today, trying to keep his voice and tone level said,"Charity, I am not going to say it again, put the book down or give it to me, _NOW!"_

Surprised by his tone over something so trivial as a book, but with the way he wanted her to release it, seemed that it held value. Looking him dead in his brown eyes, she shook her head again,"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what the hell, is all this… you about!"

"I have nothing to explain to you, nor does it require explanation."

"Yes, it does, especially if it has you up in a shambles, this book has information that you are not telling me. Such as Templars and Assassins." Looking at him from his hard glare that it dawned on her, looking at him she said slowly,"You're connected to them… that's why you didn't want me to come down here! And that's why you've been sneaking out at odd hours….your in some ancient faction, but which are you Templar or Assassin?"

The young man who had enough of her questioning and assumptions moved swiftly towards her, snatching the book from her hands slamming it on the table. Grabbing her wrist dragged away from the table towards the staircase though the girl was protesting and one thing she didn't like was being manhandled. Showing her fury, Charity grabbed hold of the post, not letting go, each time the native tried pulling her along.

"I'm not letting go! Not until you tell me the meaning of those weapons, papers and pictures! Especially the one of-…" She shouted but was soon cut off before she could finish.

"Dammit Charity! I have nothing to explain to you, my business is my own and mine alone!" He retorted, patience wearing thin.

"Yes, you do! Why else bar me from something like this… like that, Connor I only want to understand and see more things! With you are acting so damn… stubborn it makes me question it more! So I'm not sorry in coming down here, as I was going to before but seems destiny wanted me to find this out so start talking!" She said still holding on the two of them engaging in a game of tug of war with her as a rope. Years of having Emily drag and slap her around making her a master of holding a steady grip of things.

Ignoring her explanations and demands, his patience was gone, that he just wanted her out, wrapped an arm around her waist yanking her off the banister causing the girl to shriek as he charged up the stairs. The yelling and arguing caused much commotion that Achilles hurried through the door wanting to see what was wrong, as he entered, he spotted Connor toss the girl out of her rear, though not too hard as he looked at the old man with angered and frustrated look.

"She entered into the basement and saw _our _work left on the table after I specifically told her not to enter… I'm done with this you handle it!" Turning he went back downstairs cursing to himself once more.

Charity in shock from the way he handled her, rose up ready to charge after him until a cough from Achilles stopped her. Turning towards the old man, saw from the look on his face, she had some explaining to do, sighing she walked into his sitting room where just the two of them could talk far from a young man who was downstairs glaring at the pictures on the wall.

Taking a seat and indicating she'd do the same, Achilles finally spoke,"I won't ask since I already know as to how you entered, I just want to know is why after it was established that was an off limits area."

Looking down into her lap, twisting her index finger shrugged,"I don't know, it's just he's been so secretive lately that, I was curious since I don't see him often and he rarely ever talks to me. That I felt the odd one out, he speaks to you more than me and anyway, aside from my curiosity, I did have reason to go down there and it was just drop off this stupid letter." Pulling it out of her apron showed for the old man to see, frowning Charity spoke again,"Well anyways, as I said I was going to drop off the letter and leave but after seeing all those weapons in there, plus the papers I couldn't leave knowing what I saw. And then there was that book and the passages in there that spoke of factions warring with each other to the one about Edens, oh Achilles clearly you know something about what's going on or what this is all about. With the way Connor was reacting to me just reading about there's something going on."

Achilles leans forward released a sigh as he felt himself to old with this, but knew that it was best to nip this situation in the bud or risk another walk in on teenage antics, nodding, he said,"Well, yes I do know what is going but it is so much that you better make yourself comfortable whilst I explain….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sometime later….._

"And there you have, you have it, the book you read gave the beginnings of it and I just finished the rest, So now you have a kind of understanding of what I and Connor have been doing. Though my time in that field has passed, seems Connor is determined to pick up where it ended, I, won't I haven't expect this come I just didn't think there we people like him out there anymore." He said resting back nodding.

Charity who heard the whole story, sat in her chair speechless for the first time, her mind now swimming more with knowledge than the average girl could swallow, from the struggle the Assassins dealt with during the time of not only the crusades but during the rebirth of Europe that saw the involvement of famous people. That she felt the need to pinch herself to see if everything she heard was right, that now she kind of understood why Connor kept her away, things like that were too much for anybody without a reason to gasp. But Charity had a feeling it was her chance she discovered this since it was destiny, looking at the older man who was now watching her, gazed back at him with that indifferent stare it was a wonder how he never lost patience.

Shifting in her seat she was about to speak when footsteps caused the words to disappear from her tongue, turning in her chair, she spotted Connor standing in the doorway, staring at him she didn't know what to say since chances were he was still upset from earlier when he caught her downstairs.

"I take it you told her." Was all he said.

Achilles nodded answered back,"Yes, I did, I 'took care of it' as you said." His tone sounding matter of factly, as if it were normal for him to tell of centuries long secret war that no doubt stretches worldwide.

Scoffing, Connor turned on his heel, heading towards the front door as if the matter was settled, before leaving he turned spotting Charity standing in the foyer. He was still upset with her and speaking was the last thing on his mind, giving a glare turned from her exiting the house.

Having a sense of defeat, she hung her head down as she went back to the sitting room, plopping in a chair gave Achilles a weak smile,"Well… I guess he hates me now, though I don't blame him since I did break his rule."

"It's not about hate, it's more about hurt, Connor doesn't hate unless the offense was very grave, he's still getting used to being around more people who live differently than him, by attitudes and lifestyles. And where he's from trust is very special and uphold with respect, which in this case my guess is that he's hurt that his trust in you was broken when you went downstairs. Something that you perceived as small, was a big deal to him that it of course upset him, to where now he wonders if he could or can put trust in you again Charity." Achilles explained.

Slapping her head in shame, she now understood his anger, it wasn't just the matter of a rule it was also him putting it out there that he believed by telling her not to go to an area that didn't need her attention. He could leave the house without the idea that she would snoop into his business, since she did the opposite, she vowed that one way she'd make it up to him, but for now she had new matter to handle…..her position after learning what she knows.

Taking a deep breath, she said,"Achilles….I want the same thing."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I want to be an Assassin."

**Welp now that Charity has learned what Connor is and what he's doing she feels that she'll have to do the same thing as him. Though there is now a little rift between her and him that one can wonder is it easily repaired or forever damaged. How will he adapt that their housekeeper has taken on a second profession? Tune in next chapter to find out as always R&amp;R!**


End file.
